He Loves Her
by Lilypad16
Summary: Kid Flash tells Flash about his relationship with Jinx.
1. Chapter 1

**I personally love the Flash and I thought it would be cute to write a story on Kid Flash- Wally West telling the Flash, his mentor and uncle that he is in love with Jinx, an ex-criminal. Please tell me what you think! I love reviews! They keep me wanting to write!**

"Wally, you have to tell him," Jinx said.

"No, I don't," Kid Flash said to his girlfriend as he shoved another handful of cheerios into his mouth.

"Ugh, you are so frustrating! And would it kill you to use a bowl?"

"Eye aste da bool?" Kid Flash asked with a mouthful of cereal.

"You're an idiot!" Jinx got up and walked out of the room, leaving her boyfriend to finish off the box of cheerios. They have been dating for a little over six months now and Kid Flash still hasn't told Flash about their relationship. Normally Jinx didn't care about such things, most the guys she dated didn't even have a family. But Kid did and it bothered her that he didn't want to share her with his family.

She knew, of course, both the pros and cons of telling the Flash about their relationship. Flash most likely wouldn't be too happy with the fact that she used to be a criminal. She even went to a school that taught you how to be good villain. But once he sees how much he loves jinx he might just be able to forget all that and except her. Or he would demand that they break up and that Kid Flash comes back to work with him again. The truth was; Kid Flash wasn't exactly sure which one it would be, so he figured it would be better just to keep it a secret.

Kid Flash was dead against telling the Flash about Jinx, but Jinx just kept pressing and pressing. It wasn't long before Kid Flash found himself calling up his old mentor. His heart sped , blood rushed to his face, making his cheeks hot, and his mind raced. He was still trying to think of things to say when his mentor answered.

"Hello?"

Kid Flash was forced to answer, "Hello? Flash?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Flash automatically assumed that something had gone wrong. Kid Flash only called him when something had gone terribly wrong.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to you about something," Kid Flash sounded unsure about himself, "Can you me at Titans East tower in like an hour,"

" I'll be there," That was all that was said before the other end went silent.

Flash was a little nervous about his meeting with Kid Flash. His ex-sidekick and nephew only called him when things weren't going so great for him and on the phone he seemed distracted, like he didn't want to talk to him. A million things ran through Flashed mind, each thought worse than the other. Flash used every self-control he had to wait for an hour, instead of just running over their as fast as he could. He just wanted to make sure his nephew was alright.

Time went slow for speedsters, because they are so fast. So an hour in speedster time was like five hours in normal pace. Time went very slowly for Flash, all he wanted to do was race for his nephew. Time went slow for Kid Flash, but not slow enough. He dreaded having the talk with his uncle. He was scared things would go bad, very bad. They certainly had the potential to.

But eventually an hour has rolled by and Flash was at Titans East tower's door right on the dot. Flash wouldn't calm down until he saw that his nephew was perfectly fine. As Kid Flash opened the door he was surprised to be engulfed in a huge by his mentor. Flash and Kid Flash always had a good relationship, it was better than Robin's and Batman's and it was a million times better then Green Arrow's and Speedy's.

"Okay," Kid Flash said has Flash took a seat in the livening room. Kid Flash had convinced Jinx to stay hidden till he knew the Flash was okay with them being together, " I want you to listen to me and not interrupt. Let me tell my entire side of the story. Okay?"

Flash just nodded.

"Okay, so while the Teen Titans were out fighting The Brotherhood of Evil, they asked Titans East to fill in for them. But Titans East got called back to their home and Speedy asked me to watch over the city while they were gone." Kid Flash paused for a moment, "So as I was making a nightly round to make sure everything was in line, I discovered a robbery. So I stopped to bust it and their leader was a girl, and she was really pretty."

The Flash sat up straighter knowing perfectly well where this was going.

Kid Flash noticed and continued, but he found himself speaking faster, trying to get all the words out before Flash could blow-up on him, "So we started talking, at first she didn't like me, you know? So she turned me in to the Brotherhood of Evil, but then she let me go."

Flash felt his eyebrows rise to his hairline.

"And then she joined the Titans and helped us defeat The Brotherhood of Evil and she a good guy now, and we've been dating for six months. " Kid Flash finished and took at deep calming breath, now was the moment of truth.

It was silent. Flash didn't say anything for five minutes…ten minutes…fifteen minutes…twenty minutes. He just watched Kid Flash try to think of something to say. He wasn't sure if he wanted his nephew to date the girl. He wanted to demand that he break up with her. But he also knew that Kid Flash wouldn't listen. He was stubborn like that.

"You know, you can say something now," Kids Flash said, trying to get him to say something.

Flash didn't say anything.

"You can say anything."

More silence.

"Please, say something, please!"

All that could be heard was Flash's breathing.

"Maybe you should met her," Kid Flash's face lite up with that idea and ran out of the room in a blink of an eye. He came back moments later with a pretty girl.

"Flash, this is Jinx, my girlfriend," Kid Flash gave a ta-da motion with his hands.

The Flash still didn't like the idea of his nephew dating a girl that use to be a criminal. Yet he saw the way Kid's eyes filled with light at the mention of her name. He watched as he tighle held her hand and put a protective arm around her waist. He saw how much courage he had to tell the truth about her past. Flash realized that he really loved this girl, and it didn't matter if her past was a little messed up. Most heroes' past were. So Flash saw how much Kid Flash loved this girl, so he did what any good mentor would have done.

He stuck out his hand for her to shake and said, "Nice you meet you Jinx."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, so many of you guys asked me to continue this story and I really didn't want to, but I decided that you guys are more important than me. I just really hope that it turns out okay and you enjoy it! Please review =)**

Relief, excitement, and happiness are just a few of the emotions that that ran through Kid Flash when he saw Flash shake Jinx's hand. Kid Flash really wasn't sure how this moment would work out. It could have gone so terribly wrong, but instead it went better than he imagined. It was amazing.

Jinx seemed a little awkward when she sat down, but she quickly warmed up. Kid went and sat down next to her, trying to keep the situation from getting bad. Kid could tell that Flash still wasn't too happy about her being an ex-criminal, but he was trying and that was all that mattered.

"So," Flash started to ask, "How long have you two been dating?"

Kid was going to answer, but Jinx beat him too it, "A little over six months."

Flash nodded slightly. He had to admit that he was impressed with Jinx. She sat up straight and she didn't let Kid Flash do all the talking. Yes, she was a criminal at one point in her life, but she changed. That was the important part.

"Yep, best six months of my life." Kid Flash said as he put his arm around Jinx. He pulled her in closer and kissed her on the head.

"Have you two had sex yet?" Flash asked with curiosity.

"Wow," Kid Flash said has he bolted straight up. "That is our business."

"Is it?" Flash asked with raised eyebrows. "I've been your father figure for a long time now, I think it's my business."

Jinx was bright red. This was not the direction she thought this conversation would take. She looked everywhere but at Flash and Kid Flash. She knew that if she looked at Kid then she would burst out laughing and if she looked at Flash she face would get even redder.

"Look, I love you. I really do, but I'm seventeen and, well can we just change the subject?" Kid Flash pleaded with his mentor.

"Okay, okay," Flash said putting up his up in defense. "I just thought I had a right to know."

"Well you don't." Flash said with even eyebrows. He wasn't made a Flash. He was right, as a father figure he should know exactly what his son was up too, but asking just out of the blue like that _and_ in front of Jinx was just awkward.

Things had gotten extremely awkward. Jinx may not have been good at this relationship stuff, but she knew enough to know that if she didn't fix things fast then every time she and Flash meet up it would be an awkward experience. Luckily she knew how to speak speedster. "So," she said standing up and clapping her hands together, "Who's hungry?"

"Oh," Kid said, almost surprised by her question, "I heard there is this new Italian restaurant like twenty miles from here. It's supposed to be amazing. Speedy went there with Bee about three weeks ago."

"I'm up for some lasagna," Flash said.

"Great. I'll drive." Jinx grabbed the keys out of her purse and gracefully walked out the door, leaving behind two very hungry speedsters.

Kid Flash was ready to bang his head against the car window. He hated cars; they were slow, confining, and dangerous. He and Flash could have been at the restaurant in thirty seconds flat, but instead they had to stop at stop signs and red lights and pedestrians. Cars, in Kid's opinion, were useless to speedsters. But since he was dating a "slowie" as he liked to call them he had to sit through the agonizing torture of a car ride.

Jinx was nervous. She thought that meeting Flash was going to be the hardest part, but she was wrong. Making Flash see why his nephew loved her so much was going to be the most difficult. If Flash decides that Kid could do better, then there relationship might as well be over. Despite what people thought and what Kid says; parental approval is vital for any relationship to survive.

Flash knew he had to give Jinx a chance. Wally loved her more than any girl before her. It was important to Wally that he tried to at least get to know the girl. It's not like they are going to get married anytime soon. All that really mattered now was accepting her for who she is, despite her past.

When they got to the restaurant they waited in silence for ten minutes while they waited to be seated. Wally tried to wrap his arm around Jinx's waist, but she pushed him away. Not only where they in public and if it's one thing that Jinxed hated it was people showing affection in public. But they were also with Flash, the man that raised Wally. It was disrespectful for them to be cuddling in front of him, at least for now when they only meet an hour ago.

When a waiter eventually rolled around to seat them, Wally practically begged for a booth. Jinx rolled her eyes as the waiter walked them to a free booth and asked them what they wanted to drink. Jinx ordered Mt. Dew and both the speedsters ordered water. They couldn't have caffeine, or so Wally told Jinx when they went on their first date a few months back.

Flash knew that the question he was about to ask may have been too much for a first time meeting, but he was curious. "Jinx," he said after taking a sip of the water that he waiter had brought back, "How did you get into villain hood?"

Kid Flash gave his mentor a death glare, but Jinx just smiled. "Well," she said, putting down her menu, "My parents dropped me off a Hive Academy when I was a baby, most likely thinking it was an orphanage, and they just taught me to be bad, I guess. I was never given the choice to choose, you know? They taught me how to control my power and in exchange I had to become a criminal."

"So you were raised, since infancy to be bad and yet you changed for him," Flash said as he half nodded towards Wally.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wally asked a little hurt, but nobody was paying any attention to him.

"Well yeah, I mean, he showed me another way. I know that sounds cheesy and lame, but it's true. Nobody told me I could be anything other than bad and then all of a sudden this goofy superhero is telling me I can be whatever I wanted; that I could choose my own path. It sounds stupid, but to someone who has never been told that before, it meant the world." Jinx said getting lost in her own thoughts.

It was then that Flash realized that there was so much more to this girl than just a pretty face. She was smart, caring, and most importantly she just wanted another chance at life. She didn't choose that life style; she was just a victim that didn't know that she could get out. Wally showed her the way and in return she fell in love with him.

When the waiter came to take their orders emotions were running high. And the food wasn't even ordered yet. Wally was getting a little concerned, Jinx has handled everything that The Flash threw at her so far, but he was defiantly asking some hard questions. Wally wondered just how much more Jinx could take.

Jinx really didn't mind being asked difficult questions like these. Nobody had ever asked her things like this and it was kind of nice to actually have to think about her answers. But the thing that Jinxed liked most was the fact that he cared enough to ask. She could tell that Wally was raised by this man.

The rest of lunch wasn't anything of too importance. They still talked, but about little stuff. When they finally walked out of the restaurant Flash held Wally back a few feet and whispered into his ear, "I really like her, you did a good job. I approve."

"Thanks," Wally said as he wrapped his arms around Flash's neck.

Jinx looked back when she realized that the speedsters were behind. A smile spread across her face as she saw them hugging. Wally would be a great father someday.

**Okay, so I really loved this chapter! How about you? Please review and I may write another chapter. Let me know if I should or if I should just end it here! Thanks for reading a please review! **


End file.
